The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver and, in particular, to a radio paging receiver which can more efficiently be subjected to various tests or adjustments.
Radio paging receivers are generally provided with a battery saving function to minimize power consumption. The receiver with such a battery saving function intermittently supplies power to its receiving section when the receiver is ready to receive a calling signal addressed thereto. When receivers of this type are subjected to tests or adjustment, the battery saving operation has to be suspended. As used herein an adjustment will be considered as a type of a test.
A portable paging receiver to meet the requirement mentioned above has been described in the U.K. Patent Publication No. 2,105,077 assigned to the present application. The receiver is adapted to suspend the battery saving function temporarily when it receives a specific pattern (test pattern) from the transmitter side. This proposal is limited to the tests on the receiving section.
Another receiver has been proposed which permits the checking of its own assigned address or identification number and the content of read-only memory (ROM) as well as the testing of the display means. This receiver is described in U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 460,736; U.K. Patent Appln. Ser. No. 8,302,036; and Japanese Patent Appln. No. 82-11415 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Appln. No. 83-129842) assigned also to the present applicant. This receiver responds to a specific signal to continuously display the content of ROM while it responds to another specific signal to display all the numerical numbers and the like which the display section thereof can display.